A Story Behind Prison
by aia masanina
Summary: Ada dua insan yang selalu berada di hati Allen Avadonia: Riliane dan Michaela. Namun ia akhirnya menyadari, ada satu insan lagi yang juga ia diam-diam sayangi, melebihi apapun: Germaine Avadonia. /"Allen ... semua sudah terlambat, ya kan?"/ Alangkah lucunya dunia ini. [AllenGermaine (LenMei), slight!KyleMichaela (KaiMiku)] #CPC2016 dan #MakeThemHappy


Hari itu adalah hari yang tepat untuk hengkang dari dunia.

Langit siang itu begitu cerah, secerah mentari yang menyinari. Sedikit panas memang, namun itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk keluar di siang bolong itu. Angin sepoi berhembus, awan pun tak banyak yang berarak. Kerajaan pun tetap ramai seperti biasa, namun kali ini terihat lebih bersemangat. Barangkali mereka baru mendapat kabar gembira, kabar yang tak disangka akhirnya tiba.

Lonceng gereja di sana telah berdentang dua kali.

Tinggal satu jam lagi. Semua akan selesai.

Panggung telah disiapkan.

Oh, seluruh rakyat sangat menantikannya.

Kontras dengan pemandangan di luar sana, di bawah tanah sungguhlah gelap. Pengap, sunyi, dingin. Langkah demi langkah bergema, mengisi keheningan lorong yang sempit itu. Seberkas sinar menyeruak dari teralis kecil di sana, namun tak cukup menerangi kegelapan lorong itu. Tak ada lilin, tak ada apapun. Namun ia tidak keberatan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Karena ia adalah seorang kesatria.

Kesatria yang tumbuh dari didikan ayahnya—

— **yang mati mengenaskan akibat titah sang putri yang tak masuk akal.**

Hei, ayah angkatnya bukan seorang bandit kampungan. Ayahnya melakukannya untuk kebaikan. Oh, baiklah. Leonhart memang mencuri persediaan makanan istana, namun semua itu ia berikan untuk rakyat Lucifenia yang kelaparan. Putri itu tidak adil, menyimpan bahan makanan dalam jumlah besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa menyadari keegoisannya sendiri, ia menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Leonhart, prajurit paling setia yang ia buang begitu saja.

Oh, andai Germaine tahu siapa orang yang diutus untuk membunuh ayahnya.

Pasti ia akan menghukumnya juga.

Tetapi kekejaman tersebut hanyalah satu dari semua kekejaman yang dilakukan sang Putri Iblis. "Aku no Musume", panggillah demikian. Sang putri yang mendapat warisan tahta di umur 14 tahun, memerintah dengan keegoisan yang di luar batas. Membiarkan rakyat kelaparan, menaikkan pajak seenaknya, memenggal orang yang tak bersalah, bahkan memusnahkan kerajaan sebelah—Elphegort. Semua orang pasti akan terkejut alasan ia memusnahkan kerajaan itu. Hanya karena ia murka terhadap salah satu gadis berambut hijau yang dicintai oleh tunangannya, hingga sang tunangan meninggalkan dirinya.

 ** _Hell_.**

Sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan.

Tetapi semua itu akan segera berakhir.

 _Tinggal satu jam lagi._

 _ **Tinggal satu jam lagi.**_

Tidak etis rasanya kalau tidak melihat wajah gadis kecil yang telah memporak-porandakan hidupnya, maka Germaine memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu. Hanya sendirian. Ia enggan membawa teman. Biarkanlah mereka mengurus "panggung" dan membereskan segala yang ada. Ia cukup datang kemari, seorang diri, membereskan dendam yang bercokol di hati.

 _Tap_. Germaine menghentikan langkahnya, memandang pintu besi yang ada di hadapannya. Sel yang gelap, kokoh, mengurung seorang gadis kecil di dalamnya. Tak bisa ia lihat sang tahanan di sana, karena tidak ada celah untuk melihat selain jeruji kecil yang ada di pintu itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin membuat batas. Ia akan bicara empat mata, dalam jarak yang amat dekat.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan serenceng kunci dari sakunya, memasukkan salah satu anak kunci ke lubang dan memutarnya. Terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka. Tanpa menunggu, Germaine mendorong pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar, dan menutupnya kembali.

Sang tahanan yang merasa terusik mendonggakkan kepala. Wajahnya yang lesu dan pasrah terkena cahaya matahari dari teralis kecil di atasnya. Gaunnya berantakan, rambutnya terurai acak-acakan. Ditatapnya Germaine dengan tatapan sayu, kontras dengan Germaine yang menatapnya tajam.

Sang kesatria dan sang putri jalang, sang algojo dan sang terhukum. Kedua manusia rendah yang kembali dipertemukan di dalam sel penjara sebelum dentang tiga kali bergema.

 _Namun Germaine tidak tahu—_

— _bahwa ada satu hal yang disembunyikan oleh_ _ **gadis**_ _itu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"... Kakak."**_

 _Germaine terperanjat. Panggilan itu tidak asing baginya. Suara itu tidak asing baginya. Ditatapnya sang tahanan dengan wajah tercengang. Dirinya terlalu kaget. Ia tak bisa percaya_ _siapa yang ada di hadapannya_ _._

 _ **"Allen?!"**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A Story Behind Prison**

Evillious Chronicles © mothy

Germaine – Allen

.

 **「** ~A Knight and A Servant~

-And The End of Them- **」**

 **.**

 _Alternative Reality_

 _Warning_ : OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_ : Evillious Chronicles diperankan oleh karakter dari Vocaloid, dengan lagu "Daughter of Evil" dan "Servant of Evil". Berikut _cast_ -nya:

 _Allen Avadonia - Kagamine Len_

 _Germaine Avadonia - MEIKO_

 _Kyle Marlon - KAITO_

 _Michaela - Hatsune Miku_

 _Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Kagamine Rin_

 _Leonhart Avadonia - Leon_

 _Chartette Langley - Kasane Teto_

 _Ney Futapie - Akita Neru_

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_

 **#** **CrackPairCelebration2016**

dan

 **#MakeThemHappy**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu kembali setelah _insiden itu_.

Insiden itu; pemberontakkan dua hari yang lalu. Penyerangan terhadap istana Lucifenia, yang digaung-gaungkan sebagai bentuk revolusi. Germaine tentu berada di garis depan, bersama sekelompok orang yang ia percaya, untuk menghancurkan tatanan pemerintahan yang dibangun atas ego sang Putri Iblis.

Tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Istana, harta benda, semuanya luluh lantak. Semua pelayan melarikan diri, semua prajurit pun terdesak mundur. Beberapa orang yang berpihak kepada sang putri pun ditangkap, seperti Ney, yang telah diserahkan kepada Kerajaan Marlon.

Sang putri pun tak luput ditangkap.

 **Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche** , sang putri egois yang telah membuang nyawa banyak orang.

 _Namun Germaine tak menyangka._

 _ **Siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak awal Germaine tidak menyadari siapa sebenarnya _dirinya_.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Putri."

Sang tahanan hanya menatapnya nanar. Wajah Germaine tak terlihat jelas di ruanga yang remang-remang. Mulutnya terkunci, memilih tak acuh.

"Aku Germaine Avadonia, pemimpin dari pasukan revolusi." Germaine berucap tegas. Terdengar dingin, dan sedikit kasar. "Eksekusi untukmu telah disiapkan, jadi aku datang untuk melihatmu secara pribadi."

 _「_ _Aku tahu …_

 _Aku tahu … siapa kau …_ _」_

Sang tahanan tergugu. Sorot matanya begitu kosong. Jadi akhir hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi, kah? Oh, apakah ia siap merasakan sakitnya?

"Haha …"

 _Ia tak mengerti._

"Haha … HAHAHAHA!"

Ia tertawa.

Tertawa.

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _Karena akhir hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi?_

 _Apa ia baru saja berpikir kalau itu sebuah lelucon?_

 _Ah, tidak, tidak …_

 _Bukan hanya itu saja—_

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Germaine menyipitkan mata, merasa terusik. "Hanya orang sinting yang akan tertawa seperti itu saat tahu dia akan mati."

 _Bukan hanya itu saja—_

 _Ada satu kenyataan lagi._

 _Kenyataan siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini._

 _Siapa … yang berdiri di hadapannya kini._

 _ **Ya, ia tahu.**_

 _ **Ia tahu.**_

"Eksekusi akan dilaksanakan jam tiga sore nanti di Millenial Square," ucap Germaine. "Itulah hukuman atas semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan. Kau tak akan bisa lari."

 _「_ _Tidak … aku tidak akan lari …_

 _Memang beginilah … akhir yang kupilih …_ _」_

Sang tahanan tersenyum kecil.

 _ **「**_ _ **Hei—**_ _ **」**_

"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?" Sang tahanan kembali memasang wajah angkuh. Suaranya datar, seakan tidak takut akan apa yang menanti. "Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku. Kau mengganggu."

"Tidak secepat itu." Seperti biasa, Germaine keras kepala. "Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Sejak kapan aku pernah berurusan denganmu?" sahut sang tahanan dengan sorot mata sinis. "Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan perempuan kurang ajar macam kau."

"Jaga bicaramu!" Germaine mulai naik darah. "Kau yang membunuh ayahku … Semuanya … Jangan masih bersikap sok arogan seperti itu! Kau sebentar lagi akan dihukum! Jaga mulutmu dan jawab semua pertanyaanku!"

"Diamlah." Entah sengaja atau tidak, namun ucapan sang tahanan membuat Germaine makin naik pitam. "Mau statusku adalah putri ataupun sampah, aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tinggalkan aku. Aku akan tidur sebentar sampai kau menggeretku ke tempat eksekusi."

"Jangan sombong kau!" Sang kesatria menggertakkan gigi. Ia tak peduli suaranya bergema hingga terdengar di seluruh penjuru penjara bawah tanah. "Dasar putri sialan!"

"Tentu saja. Aku memang berniat menjadi putri yang kau sebut sialan itu …" Suaranya mengecil. **"… Kakak."**

Germaine terperanjat.

" **Allen?"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Allen?"

Sang tahanan yang tak jelas siapa dirinya terhenyak. Spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Oh, sial. Ia merasa bodoh sekali. Tak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata itu. Tak seharusnya ia menampakkan jati dirinya sehingga membuat Germaine mengenali dirinya.

 **Karena ia kini adalah "sang putri".**

 _Sang Putri Iblis yang dibenci semua orang._

"Allen? Itu kau, kan?" Geimaine berjalan cepat menghampiri sang tahanan, mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Hei! Jawab aku! Allen, ini kau, kan?! Kenapa—"

 _Plak!_

Tangan "sang putri" terayun menampar wajah sang kesatria.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku."

Sejenak Germaine tertegun. Ditatapnya kembali sang tahanan yang ia duga adik angkatnya itu. Dilepaskan kedua tangannya, dan ia menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa …?" Sesaat Germaine merasakan suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku? Kau Allen, kan?"

Sang tahanan bungkam sejenak.

"Sayang sekali," ucapnya dengan nada datar sekaligus angkuh. "Aku bukan pelayan itu. Aku adalah Riliane."

"Kau bohong," sanggah Germaine dengan suara lemah. "Kau adalah Allen."

"Hahaha …! Lucu sekali." Sang tahanan tertawa terbahak. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan Allen."

"Tidak, kau Allen." Germaine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau Allen …"

"Kau berisik sekali." Ia menyipitkan matanya, menyorotkan pandangan angkuh ke arah wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. "Kau pasti terlalu banyak minum di pesta penangkapanku kemarin—"

"Allen Avadonia! Putra dari salah satu 'Three Heroes', Leonhart Avadonia!" teriak Germaine seraya mengangkat kepala. **"Dan satu-satunya saudaraku … yaitu kau!"**

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia sungguh tak menduga.

 _ **Apa yang dipikirkan saudaranya?**_

Setelah mereka tinggal di kerajaan satu tahun silam, mereka hampir tak pernah lagi bertemu. Germaine terlalu sibuk mengiprahkan diri sebagai seorang kesatria wanita, sementara Allen menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang pelayan, mengabdi pada sang putri. Tak ada lagi berbincang, tak ada lagi bertatap muka, tak ada lagi bertukar kabar. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, hingga lupa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Namun ia pikir, Allen tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Ia pikir adik angkatnya itu sudah lari. Entah ke mana, ia bisa mencari. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya langsung menyerang tanpa memberitahukan adiknya. Tetapi ia percaya, adiknya begitu cerdik. Ia pasti mampu melarikan diri dari medan perang yang telah melukai dan menewaskan banyak orang.

Tetapi … kenapa?

Kenapa adiknya memilih melakukan ini?

Kenapa adiknya memilih menipunya?

Sang tahanan memejamkan matanya. Pada akhirnya, semua terbongkar begitu saja. Atas kecerobohannya sendiri pula. Ia tahu ia tak akan mungkin berpura-pura lagi. Ia tahu ia harus menceritakan semuanya, segala kebenarannya.

 **Untuk kakak tersayangnya, Germaine Avadonia.**

…

 _Haaaahh …_

 _Ia memang tak pandai menipu._

"… Lama tidak berjumpa, Germaine."

Germaine mengangkat wajahnya.

"Allen!"

Allen, pria kecil yang hingga kini menyandang nama belakang Avadonia, menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ada rasa haru di hatinya ketika bersua lagi dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Kakak yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

Tetapi, ia tidak berharap akan bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya di sini.

Ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

"Hei, Allen. Kenapa …?" ujar Germaine perlahan. Suaranya sedikit serak. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kenapa … kau yang ada di sini?"

Allen tepekur sejenak, menghela napas. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri darimana ia harus mulai bercerita.

 _Akankah Germaine mau mendengarnya?_

 _Akankah ia percaya?_

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ah … darimana ia harus memulai?

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Germaine." Allen membuka suara. "Setidaknya, aku harus lebih dulu mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh."

Germaine diam mendengarkan.

"Sejak awal yang kau tangkap itu adalah aku, bukan Riliane." Allen melanjutkan. "Dia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya satu kalipun di sini sejak revolusi itu."

Kemudian rangkaian cerita mengalir begitu saja. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat. Mulai dari kenyataan kalau Allen dan Riliane adalah saudara kembar, hingga mereka sempat bersembunyi di kamar Riliane saat pemberontakkan untuk bertukar baju. Riliane menyamar menjadi dirinya; sang pelayan, sementara Allen berganti sosok menjadi kembarannya; sang putri. Riliane sudah kabur dari istana sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan Allen tidak tahu ke mana rimbanya.

Ia menyayangi Riliane.

Ia tak ingin Riliane mati.

Karena Riliane adalah saudara kembarnya.

 **Karena ia telah berjanji akan melindunginya.**

"Kau dan Tuan Putri … saudara kembar?"

Germaine membulatkan matanya. Allen mengangguk. Wajar Germaine sekaget itu. Dari seluruh anggota keluarga Avadonia, hanya ayah angkatnya—Leonhart Avadonia—yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang niatnya ia bawa sampai mati, tanpa ada seorang pun lagi yang mengetahui.

 _Setidaknya Riliane sudah tahu._

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Memberitahukannya pada Germaine adalah hal yang di luar pikirannya.

Germaine tak tahu jati dirinya, bahwa ia lahir dari ibu yang sama dengan Riliane. Bahwa sesungguhnya ia seorang putra kerajaan. Bahwa namanya yang asli adalah Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche.

"Allen" hanyalah nama samaran.

 **"Allen Avadonia" hanyalah kedok.**

Sejatinya ia tak begitu paham alasan ia bisa berada di bawah asuhan Leonhart. Karena ancaman, kah? Karena aib, kah? Ia tak tahu. Tetapi ia sempat hidup bersama Riliane, menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak bersama, sebelum akhirnya ia dibawa oleh Leonhart ke tempat yang jauh dari istana.

Begitu ia kembali, Riliane telah naik tahta. Menjadi seorang putri, putri yang arogan.

Meski begitu, Allen tetap bersikukuh ingin dekat dengannya.

Karena itulah, ia memilih menjadi seorang pelayan. Pelayan dari putri yang arogan.

Riliane tak mengenali dirinya. Riliane tak mengingat dirinya, sekalipun wajah mereka sangat mirip.

Tetapi Allen tidak mempermasalahkannya. Biarlah takdir berkata demikian. Toh, sejak awal mereka selalu dipermainkan oleh nasib.

Allen hanya ingin selalu dekat dengannya.

 _Selalu melindunginya …_

 _… sampai akhir._

Germaine terdiam lama. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ke mana ia selama ini?

Allen adalah adik angkatnya.

Allen menyamar menjadi putri yang begitu dibencinya.

Allen rela dipancung … demi melindungi sesosok iblis yang telah menghancurkan segalanya.

 _ **Hei …**_

 _ **… kenapa ini terdengar miris?**_

Apakah ia harus membiarkannya?

 _ **Tidak mungkin!**_

"Tunggu," ucap Germaine tiba-tiba. "Kalau benar begitu, berarti kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Allen terperanjat.

"Keluar dari sini?!" Suara Allen meninggi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan putri itu. Kau adalah Allen!" Germaine membalikkan badan, hendak bangkit berdiri untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan. "Semua orang harus tahu ini."

"Tunggu!" Dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, Allen menangkap pergelangan tangan Germaine dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Tak perlu! Kau cukup rahasiakan ini! Lakukan saja seperti seharusnya!"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!" Germaine berusaha menepis tangannya, namun Allen tetap mencengkeram tangannya erat. "Kau akan mati, padahal kau tidak bersalah! Kau harus keluar dari sini, Allen! Kau bukan putri itu!"

"Kau harus melakukannya!" sanggah Allen keras kepala. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Germaine. Kau adalah pemimpin pasukan revolusi! Kau tidak seharusnya bertindak emosional seperti ini."

"Tapi—"

"Germaine?"

Sebuah suara asing dari luar sel penjara membuat mereka berdua membeku.

"Germaine, kau ada di dalam?" Suara berat khas seorang pria dewasa kembali terdengar, diikuti dengan ketukan di pintu. "Apa kau bersama Riliane? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak masuk ke sana?"

Baik Germaine ataupun Allen tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

 **"Kyle …"**

"Germaine, kau tidak dengar aku?" Sepertinya orang itu mulai kesal. Tangannya perlahan mendorong pintu, berniat membukanya. "Kau tidak boleh ada di sana. Cepat keluar dari—"

Germaine sontak melepaskan tangan Allen dan berlari.

 _BRAK!_

Mendadak pintu ditutup dari dalam dengan kasar. Kyle spontan mundur satu langkah, terkejut. Germaine merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu, mencegah Kyle untuk membukanya. Dibiarkannya Allen menyaksikan itu semua, dengan wajah tercengang yang tak biasa ia lihat.

"Germaine, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Kyle maju dan berusaha mendorong pintu itu. Namun Germaine cukup kuat. Ia mampu menahan pintu itu hingga Kyle tak dapat mendorongnya barang sesenti pun. "Apa kau bermaksud melindungi Riliane? Hei, Germaine! Jangan tahan pintunya!"

Germaine membuka satu matanya, mengintip dari teralis pintu. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kyle, juga sorot matanya yang penuh amarah. Mereka masih bersikukuh, saling mengerahkan kekuatan. Gedoran dan dorongan kasar dari Kyle pada pintu tak membuat Germaine gentar. Kyle pun tak menyerah sekalipun pintu sulit sekali ia buka. Mereka memang sama-sama kuat, sama-sama keras kepala. Itulah mengapa mereka tak pernah akur sekalipun mereka bekerja sama demi melaksanakan revolusi.

"Germaine, apalagi yang kau pikirkan kali ini?!" Emosi Kyle sudah meluap. Setidaknya ia ingat untuk tidak memukul wanita, walaupun Germaine sama kuatnya dengan dirinya. "Kau bermaksud melindungi Riliane? Apa maumu?"

Masih mendorong pintu dengan bahunya, Germaine mencoba menyahut. "Tidak, Kyle! Dia bukan—"

"Hentikan semua ini, Germaine!" Kyle sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Germaine mulai hilang harapan. "Kalau kau berniat melindunginya, berarti kau mengkhianati kami! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Germaine!"

"Tidak—!" Germaine memekik. Ditatapkan Kyle lekat-lekat dari baik jeruji. Wajahnya tampak begitu putus asa. **"Dengarkan aku, Kyle! Dia bukan Riliane! Dia Allen!"**

Bahu Kyle terangkat. Jelas sekali ia terkejut. Tangannya berhenti mendorong pintu, bahkan melepaskannya.

"… Allen?"

Tak ada lagi dorongan pada pintu membuat Germaine sedikit bernapas lega. Bahunya merosot, satu tangannya yang menempel di pintu ia kepalkan tanpa sadar. Suaranya melemah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Ya … Dia Allen …

 **… satu-satunya … adik lelakiku.** "

Senyap, penjara bawah tanah mendadak senyap. Tak ada yang angkat bicara untuk sesaat. Entah karena terkejut, atau barangkali sebaliknya. Kyle memandang Germaine dari teralis dengan wajah terkejut. Germaine hanya memasang wajah sendu, sementara Allen masih juga tercengang seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia dan putri itu adalah saudara kembar …" Masih dengan suara lemah, Germaine mulai bercerita. "Waktu pemberontakkan kemarin, dia menggantikan Tuan Putri dan menyuruhnya lari. Sejak awal kita salah orang, Kyle. Yang ada di sini adalah Allen, bukan tunanganmu itu."

Kyle tak terusik sekalipun mendengar kata 'tunangan' itu disebut. Padahal Germaine tahu, itu adalah kata tabu untuknya.

"Karena itu, Kyle, dengarkan aku." Germaine menggenggam teralis dengan kedua tangannya, meminta Kyle mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya. "Dia bukan putri itu, jadi dia bisa keluar dari sini, kan? Dia tak pantas dihukum, kan? Dia hanya seorang pelayan. Dia sama sekali tak bersalah!"

Sorot mata Germaine terlihat memohon, berharap Kyle berpikiran sama dengannya. Kyle hanya diam, menunduk tanpa langsung angkat bicara. Allen yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan, tidak kuasa untuk menyela, bahkan tidak kuasa untuk memandang.

 _Mengapa Germaine begitu peduli padanya?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa?_

"Kalau begitu, memangnya kenapa?"

Germaine terhenyak.

"Mau itu Riliane atau bukan, keputusan tidak akan berubah." Kyle perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus mata Germaine. "Eksekusi tetap akan dilaksanakan."

"Kyle—!"

"Lagipula, jika dia ingin lari, sejak awal dia tak akan ada di sini." Kyle kembali berujar tanpa mengindahkan protes Germaine. "Tetapi kalau dia memilih ditangkap, tentunya dia sudah siap menerima risikonya, bukan?"

Germaine bergeming. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Padahal ia memercayai Kyle. Hanya Kyle satu-satunya rekan sejati yang ia punya. Oh, baiklah. Kyle punya dendam yang sama dengannya. Alasannya pun sama, yaitu kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.

Germaine beralih memandang Allen yang masih duduk di tempatnya, mengulas senyum tipis, mencoba membangun harapan. Asalkan Allen mau, asalkan Allen jujur, apapun ia bisa lakukan. Ia akan mengeluarkan Allen dari situasi ini dengan segala cara, apapun yang terjadi. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya. Ia bersedia mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

"Allen …"

Namun Allen hanya menekuk wajahnya dalam tanpa sekalipun menatapnya.

Germaine benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

"Minggir dari situ, Germaine."

Germaine spontan memundurkan badannya saat Kyle tiba-tiba mendorong pintunya. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk, melewati Germaine tanpa menoleh, menjatuhkan pandangan lurus-lurus ke arah Allen hingga tiba di hadapannya. Sesaat Kyle dan Allen saling menatap, tajam tanpa ada satupun yang gentar. Germaine hanya dapat memerhatikan mereka dari tempatnya. Ia terlalu ragu untuk menyela.

"Aku Kyle Marlon, raja dari Kerajaan Marlon." Suara Kyle terdengar berwibawa, membuat keder siapapun yang ia ajak bicara. Pengecualian untuk Allen, tentu saja. "Kurasa kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya, hei, pelayan?"

"Tunangan Riliane, kah?" Allen menyeringai sekilas. "Heeh …"

Kyle menyipitkan matanya, merasa terusik.

"Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu." Kyle berucap tak acuh, seolah ia tak menghargainya sama sekali. "Dan sekarang aku datang ke sini untuk mencari kebenaran."

 _Grep!_

"Katakan." Kyle mencengkeram kerah baju Allen hingga membuat Allen berdiri tanpa menyentuh lantai, tidak peduli Allen meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa Michaela mati ditusuk? Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Allen menghujamkan kuku-kukunya pada pergelangan tangan Kyle, mencari celah untuk bernapas. Dibuka sedikit kedua matanya, memandang Kyle yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Germaine terpaku di sisi pintu, tak kuasa bergerak, juga tak kuasa memohon. Ia tahu siapa Kyle meski mereka belum lama bertemu. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Kyle. Ia tahu kalau Kyle tak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun demi memenuhi keinginannya.

 **「** _ **"**_ _ **Kita harus menghancurkan Kerajaan Lucifenia!"**_ **」**

Germaine hanya dapat memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sama dengan Germaine, Allen hanya terus membungkam. Tak peduli lehernya tercekik, tak peduli tatapan Kyle yang menuntut jawab. Kepalanya terkulai ke belakang, lemas. Pikirannya melayang, menerawang menatap langit dari celah teralis, memasuki delusi untuk sesaat.

 _ **Michaela …**_

Ah … Michaela. Ia tak akan bisa melupakannya. Gadis cantik bersuara indah. Gadis yang ia temui pertama kali di rumah seorang bangsawan di kerajaan Elphegort, yang menjadi pembantu di sana. Gadis itu telah menarik hatinya, begitu pula dengan Kyle. Allen mencintai gadis itu, Kyle pun mencintai gadis itu, hingga membuat Riliane murka, karena sang tunangan memutuskan dirinya secara sepihak.

Itulah kenapa kerajaan Elphegort hancur di tangannya.

 _Dan Michaela pun …_

"Aku …"

Mendengar ucapan Allen setelah sekian detik berlalu membuat Kyle terhenyak.

 **"Akulah ..."** Allen mengangkat wajahnya yang memucat. **"… yang membunuh Michaela."**

 _Akhirnya ia memilih mengaku._

Tak salah. Riliane memang mengutus dirinya, tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa cintanya terhadap Michaela. Awalnya ia ragu, bingung memilih berbuat apa. Antara kebahagiaan saudaranya atau nyawa gadis yang baru ia temui dua kali, ia sungguh dilema. Di saat ia masih bergelut dalam pikiran, kehancuran telah dimulai. Ia pun berlari, sekuat tenaga, berharap ia tak terlambat menemui Michaela. Memilih menyelamatkan atau membunuhnya, itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti.

 **Pada akhirnya, ia memilih membunuh Michaela.**

Ya, Michaela ditemukan tewas dengan tikaman pisau di dada.

Dan Allen memilih mengakuinya sekarang.

 _Padahal bukan dia._

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan._

 _ **Bukan!**_

 _BUAK!_

Kyle menonjok pipi Allen hingga memar.

"KYLE—!" Germaine menjerit.

"Ternyata memang kau, ya!" Kyle membanting punggung Allen ke dinding dan menonjok wajahnya. Berkali-kali, tanpa ampun. "Kenapa kau tega-teganya membunuh Michaela?! Apa salah Michaela, hah?! Tak kusangka kau sekejam itu, pelayan! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Hentikan, Kyle!" pekik Germaine tertahan melihat Allen ditonjok tanpa henti. "Hentikan! Dia adikku!"

Allen membuka satu matanya, tersenyum kecil. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit memang. Ia pun hampir berteriak. Namun itu tak dapat menghentikan ia untuk tersenyum dan bicara, terlebih yang di hadapannya adalah Kyle.

"Apakah Anda tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya salah …" Senyum Allen berubah miring. **"… tunangan Riliane?"**

Kyle menggertakkan gigi.

 _BUAK!_

"KYLE!" Germaine maju dan menangkap tubuh Kyle dari belakang, menahan kedua bahunya dengan lipatan siku. "Hentikan, Kyle! Dasar pria kekanakan! Kau tidak sadar umur, hah?! Kau sudah dua puluh enam tahun!"

"Menghukum pembunuh tidak dilihat dari umur!" ketus Kyle sembari terus mencoba mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Allen. Tenaga Germaine memang tak bisa ia tepis begitu saja. "Dia sudah membunuh Michaela!"

"Aku tak percaya!" bantah Germaine tanpa sekalipun gentar mencegah Kyle meninju Allen lagi. "Allen tak akan mungkin berbuat begitu!"

"Karena dia adikmu?!"

 **"Karena dia lebih dari seorang adik bagiku!"**

Kedua lelaki itu tersentak.

"…"

Kyle menurunkan tangannya, tidak lagi mencoba meninju Allen. Allen masih terpojok di dinding, mencari napas akibat Kyle masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Hidupnya kini bergantung pada Kyle alih-alih _guillotine_ yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Kalau Kyle memilih mencekiknya, sudah pasti ia akan mati sekarang juga.

Tak mempedulikan Allen yang sekarat, Kyle menatap lekat Germaine. Germaine yang telah melepaskan Kyle, balas menatapnya dengan berani.

"Kau memilih percaya pada adikmu?"

Kyle melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Germaine menjawab tegas.

"Sekalipun dia adalah seorang pembunuh?"

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

Hening sesaat, hingga Kyle memejamkan matanya, melepaskan pandangannya dari Germaine.

 **"Menyedihkan."**

"Eh …?"

Germaine tersentak.

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi adikmu, sekalipun ia sudah membunuh orang tak bersalah?" sindir Kyle. "Dia bukan kau. Dia tidak berhak membunuh orang, terlebih orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Tapi—"

"Dia benar, Germaine." Buku-buku jari Allen yang menghujam lengan Kyle memutih. Ia mulai susah berbicara. "Aku tidak berbohong … Akulah yang membunuh Michaela."

Germaine terhenyak.

"Tak mungkin …" Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan membicarakan omong kosong, Allen! Kau tak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Jangan berpikir aku tak akan mungkin melakukannya," ucap Allen tenang. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong padamu."

"…"

Germaine menunduk, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan mau kuberitahu satu lagi kejujuran yang menyakitkan …?"

Germaine kembali menatap Allen. Kyle memerhatikan wajah Germaine, mendengarkan Allen tanpa melepaskannya sama sekali.

 **"Yang membunuh Ayah—Leonhart Avadonia …"** Allen mengulas senyum tipis. **"… itu juga aku."**

Germaine langsung merasakan hatinya hancur.

Tatapan Allen, tatapan yang tenang dan hampa. Kata-kata Allen, kata-kata yang tenang dan lembut. Senyumnya pun, senyumnya pun lembut. Semua adalah hal yang selalu Germaine lihat dari dulu. Dulu terasa menenangkan, namun kini begitu menyakitkan. Dulu bagaikan penenang, kini bagaikan bumerang. Pedang bermata dua, yang kini menusuk hatinya begitu dalam.

 _Ayahnya dibunuh Allen Avadonia …_

 _… adiknya … adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi …_

 _ **… sekaligus orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.**_

Karena apalagi? Karena perintah Riliane? Oh, apakah kakak kembarnya begitu berharga baginya? Sekalipun ia sangat egois? Sekalipun ia melihatnya hanya dengan sebelah mata? Apa yang dipikirkan Allen? Riliane sudah berubah! Kenapa ia masih begitu menyayangi Riliane sama seperti dulu?!

 _Allen memang tak bisa dimengerti._

 _Germaine memang tak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Allen._

Ia sudah terlalu berbangga.

Ia pikir, hanya ia yang bisa mengerti Allen.

Semua hanya omong kosong belaka.

 _ **Allen dan Germaine memang tak akan bisa bersatu sejak awal …**_

 _ **… sekalipun mereka adalah "keluarga".**_

Germaine tak mampu lagi mengatakan "itu bohong".

"Tidak …" Germaine terduduk di lantai. "Ayah … dibunuh olehmu … Tidak …"

Germaine menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terus bergumam, mencoba menampik kenyataan. Air matanya kembali meleleh. Ia menangis terisak.

Oh, ia sudah tak sanggup berbuat apa.

"Kau mengerti, Germaine?" Kyle akhirnya angkat bicara. "Adik yang selama ini kau sayangi ini … Orang yang diam-diam kau cintai ini … sebenarnya adalah iblis yang paling tak kau sangka."

Allen terperanjat mendengarnya.

 **「** _ **"**_ _ **Orang yang diam-diam kau cintai?"**_ **」**

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena di dalam tubuh ini masih terdapat Venom yang kuat." Kyle meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri, memasang wajah sendu. "Itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati pada Michaela … Tapi, sekalipun pengaruh Venom ini hilang, kurasa aku … akan tetap mencintai Michaela."

Germaine tak menanggapi. Hening kembali mengisi. Semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyle sekali lagi jatuh ke lubang yang sama, lubang di mana ia kembali mengenang Michaela, dan frustrasi karenanya. Germaine tepekur, merasakan dirinya yang kosong. Seluruh dunia terasa tak berguna di matanya. Apapun itu, termasuk hidupnya sendiri. Sementara Allen kembali menatap langit. Entah apa yang dikenangnya. Michaela, kah? Riliane, kah? Atau …

… Germaine?

 _Ah, mencintai, kah?_

Ia bahkan berniat membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

 _ **Tidakkah merasakan cinta seperti itu lagi adalah hal yang tabu untuknya?**_

Apa yang dipikirkan Germaine?

Allen sudah banyak menyakitinya.

Barangkali lebih kejam daripada ia membunuh Michaela—

— _walaupun ia tak melakukannya._

.

Alangkah lucunya dunia ini.

Takdir memang senang bermain-main.

"Lepaskan dia, Kyle."

Kyle mengejap memandang puncak kepala Germaine.

"Germaine?"

"Lepaskan dia …" Germaine perlahan bangkit berdiri. Suaranya lemah namun tegas. "Tinggalkan kami berdua di sini."

Sorot mata Kyle berubah tajam. "Kalau aku tak mau?"

 _SRAT!_

Germaine menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di samping leher Kyle. Kyle spontan memiringkan kepala dan melepaskan Allen hingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Allen memegangi lehernya sambil terbatuk-batuk, namun baik Germaine ataupun Kyle tidak ada yang teralih pandangannya.

Kyle dan Germaine saling menatap, sama-sama dengan sorot mata tajam.

"…"

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kontak mata telah menjelaskan segalanya.

"…" Kyle menggengam pedang Germaine dengan satu tangan, tak peduli telapak tangannya berdarah. Dihempaskan pedang itu dari sisi lehernya. Germaine tak mengelak. Ia membiarkan pedang yang ia genggam berada di samping tubuhnya, dengan darah Kyle yang tertinggal menetes di ujung pedangnya.

"Eksekusi akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi." Kyle berjalan pelan menuju pintu sel yang terbuka. "Semua orang telah menunggu. Bawa dia dari pintu belakang. Jangan biarkan dia terluka sampai dia dibawa ke _guillotine_."

Germaine menatap lurus ke depan sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mengerti."

Kyle berhenti di samping tubuh Germaine, mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana wanita itu.

"Kuambil semua kunci ini," bisik Kyle di telinga Germaine setelah mengeluarkan serenceng kunci. "Biar kuberi tahu. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."

Germaine tidak merasa terusik. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti."

 _Blam!_ Germaine menutup pintu sel setelah Kyle meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkah-langkah Kyle semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya tak terdengar. Germaine mengalihkan pandangannya ke Allen. Allen mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Germaine. Suasana tak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Allen dapat merasakan itu.

"Kau dengar?" ucap Germaine yang bersandar di balik pintu. "Eksekusi tinggal sebentar lagi."

Allen hanya mengangguk kecil, diikuti ucapannya yang lemah. "Ya …"

"Kau siap?"

Allen mengulas senyum.

"Aku selalu siap."

Germaine termangu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya, menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya," cetus Germaine. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau juga," balas Allen. "Selalu keras kepala dan emosional."

"Dan kau selalu sarkastik dan curiga terhadap apapun."

Senyum Allen menghilang. Entah karena tidak terima, atau karena sebab lain.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya saat aku masih kecil."

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Germaine menggeser telapak tangannya, menghalau poninya jatuh menutupi matanya. "Saat kau pertama kali menjadi bagian keluarga Avadonia, kau selalu melihat semuanya sebagai musuh. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku."

Allen memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak suka membahas yang satu ini.

"… Itu dulu."

 _Dulu … sebelum ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja._

 _Dulu … sampai ia sadar kalau Germaine Avadonia adalah salah satu orang yang berharga._

"Dulu, ya?" ulang Germaine. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menerawang. "Kalau begitu, sekarang bagaimana?"

Iris biru laut Allen melebar. Dialihkan pandangannya kembali ke Germaine.

"Sekarang, ya?" Allen berucap pelan, menatap borgol yang melekat di tangan dengan tatapan hampa. "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

Germaine menegakkan kepalanya. "Oh, tak seperti biasanya—"

"Karena aku tak tahu."

Iris cokelat Germaine membulat. Allen semakin menekukkan wajahnya, tak berani memandang.

 _Ia tak tahu._

Yang ada di hatinya hanya ada Riliane dan Michaela, bukan?

Sama sekali tidak ada Germaine, ya kan?

 **Sekalipun mereka adalah "keluarga" …**

 **… sekalipun Germaine sangat menyayanginya.**

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

 _Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya saat semuanya sudah terlambat?_

 _Ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya._

 _ **Tak akan.**_

"Allen … semua sudah terlambat, ya kan?"

Allen mengangkat kepala. Rasa sesal tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

"Baju pelindung ini …" Germaine mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Baju pelindung yang menyelubungi tubuhnya terasa dingin. "… sebenarnya Ayah berharap bisa memakaikan ini padamu."

Allen tak mampu berkata-kata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tetapi kau sudah membunuh Ayah …" lanjut Germaine sembari tersenyum. "Kau sudah mengotori tanganmu sendiri."

Allen tentu tak akan bisa mengelak.

"Kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya, bukan?"

Allen tak langsung menjawab. Wajah Germaine tak sanggup ia pandang. Germaine yang sudah banyak terluka karenanya, Germaine yang selalu diabaikannya. Ia sayang padanya, namun ia ragu, sebesar apakah rasa sayang itu padanya. Allen tak merasa ia menyayangi Germaine seperti Germaine menyayanginya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, dan ia merasa sesak.

 _ **Menyakitkan.**_

Tetapi ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia sudah memilih. Ia memilih mati, Germaine pun menginginkannya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia ubah. Germaine sudah tak menginginkannya. Ia sudah membencinya.

 **Hidupnya kini berada di tangan Germaine.**

 _ **Sang algojo untuknya.**_

Waktunya sudah habis.

Dentang tiga kali siap dibunyikan.

"… Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Mendengar jawaban Allen, sekali lagi Germaine tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu pahit.

"Kemarilah." Germaine mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kita keluar sekarang."

Allen memandangnya sejenak. Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol di depan ia kepalkan erat. Terseok, ia menyeret langkahnya, menghampiri Germaine, dengan wajah yang amat pasrah.

 _Ia memang menginginkannya._

 _Menginginkan untuk mati._

 _Harusnya ia berterima kasih pada Germaine._

Allen pun mengulas senyum.

Senyum Germaine pun tak kunjung lenyap.

Langkah Allen membawa dirinya makin dekat dengan Germaine. Seperti reuni, seperti ingin melepas rasa rindu. Padahal Germaine tak bermaksud memeluknya, walau ia ingin melakukannya. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

 _Ia harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Pada dirinya …_

 _… Kyle._

 **"Ayo kita pergi … Allen."**

.

 _BRUK!_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tiga tepat. Waktu eksekusi telah tiba.

Eksekusi terhadap Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche.

 **Sang Putri Iblis.**

Semua orang telah menantikannya.

Leher "putri" itu siap dipancung, kalau saja tak ada masalah.

"Ke mana tahanan?! Dia tak ada di penjara!"

"Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Coba cari ke arah sana!"

"Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"

"Ada tetes-tetes darah di dalam selnya! Apa mungkin dia dibunuh?"

"Bodoh, tak mungkin! Dia pasti berusaha melepaskan diri sampai dirinya berdarah!"

"Pokoknya cepat kita cari!"

Para penjaga di luar istana panik. Mereka berpencar ke seluruh arah, berbondong-bondong mencari sang putri. Seluruh tempat mereka geledah. Halaman, ruang dansa, kamar-kamar, mereka bongkar semua. Tak ada satu pun tempat yang luput, persis pemberontakkan dua hari yang lalu.

Kyle hanya berdiri di luar istana dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di saku, memerhatikan pasukannya yang mondar-mandir. Ia tak bicara, memberi perintah pun tidak. Ia berbalik, membiarkan para penjaga mencari. Berjalan beberapa langkah, atensinya menangkap sesuatu. Sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri memerhatikan situasi istana dari jauh.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Kyle menegur Germaine dengan nada sinis. Germaine hanya meliriknya tanpa membalas kata-katanya.

"Urusanmu dengan pelayan itu sudah selesai?"

Germaine masih diam, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tegap, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kyle.

"Sedikit lagi," ucap Germaine tanpa menoleh. "Anak itu sudah menerima akibatnya."

Kyle masih berdiri di sana, memilih tak mengikuti Germaine. Ia kembali membalikkan badan, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Germaine, memilih kembali ke istana. Ia sudah tak mungkin lagi melangkah bersama Germaine. Urusan mereka telah selesai. Pertemuan ini adalah yang terakhir.

"Bersihkan pedangmu," cetus Kyle sebelum jarak mereka makin menjauh. "Kau bisa dituduh macam-macam."

Germaine menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah Kyle. Kyle sudah nyaris hilang dari pandangan, yang bisa ia lihat hanya punggungnya saja. Germaine menggenggam erat gagang pedang yang disematkan di pinggangnya. Pedang yang sudah lama dipercayakan padanya. Pedang yang sudah sejak lama dinodai oleh darah.

Germaine sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

 _Untuk ayahnya, untuk Kyle, untuk dirinya …_

 _… juga untuk Allen._

Ia tahu ia tak bisa merengkuh segalanya. Ia tahu ia tak bisa memiliki segalanya.

Apapun demi kebaikan, ia rela mengorbankan apa saja.

Apapun itu …

 **Apapun.**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Salah satunya, ia memilih mengorbankan perasaan Kyle._**

"Maafkan aku, Kyle …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang malam itu. Angin darat. Waktu yang tepat untuk berlayar. Itulah kenapa Kyle selalu memilih berlayar di malam hari.

Sudah tiga hari ia menetap di Kerajaan Lucifenia. Memberikan konfirmasi, membantu para rakyat. Sudah waktunya ia pergi. Ia harus mengurusi permasalahan di kerajaannya sendiri.

Oh, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan segera kembali. Seluruh rakyat Lucifenia menjadi saksi.

Kapal raksasa itu belum jauh meninggalkan Kerajaan Lucifenia. Perjalanannya masih panjang. Butuh waktu seminggu hingga ia sampai di Kerajaan Marlon. Kyle berdiri di sisi kapal yang sepi, menikmati angin menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya ditiup lembut, berkibar menghalangi pandangan. Oh, sepertinya ia harus segera memotongnya.

Sudah sejak tadi ia termangu di sana, memandangi laut yang berombak. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung menjeranya. Padahal ia ingin tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

 _Segalanya … kah?_

 _Ah, tak mungkin._

Wajah pelayan itu masih terbayang di benaknya, membuatnya menyesal kenapa ia tak menonjoknya sampai remuk. Wajah Riliane juga, membuatnya menyesal kenapa ia tak dapat menemukannya kembali setelah pesta dansa terakhir. Wajah Germaine juga. Semua bermunculan satu demi satu. Kyle tak bisa menghentikannya.

Tetapi, wajah Michaela memang paling tak akan bisa lepas dari otaknya.

Wajah gadis cantik bersuara indah.

 **Wajah gadis yang dicintainya.**

Ah, ia sungguh menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Mungkin ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia sudah bertunangan dengan Riliane, tetapi ia lebih memilih Michaela. Pengaruh Venom, memang. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak akan jatuh hati pada siapapun. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka, perasaan itu bukan lagi karena pelet semata. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Michaela. Hatinya sudah menjadi milik Michaela.

Oh, bagaimana caranya ia dapat menampik?

Bagaimana caranya ia tidak terikat dengan rasa sesal ini?

 **"Kyle …"**

Kyle tersentak mendengar sebuah suara.

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

 **"Mi … Michaela …"**

Michaela berdiri di samping Kyle, tersenyum lembut padanya. Angin sepoi meniup rambutnya, rambutnya yang tak kasat mata. Tubuhnya pun tak kasat mata, tembus pandang, selayaknya sebuah ilusi. Ia memang sudah mati. Semua orang menganggapnya demikian.

 _Termasuk pula Kyle._

 _Meski Michaela akan terus hidup di hatinya._

"Apa aku … tidak salah lihat?"

"Aku memang datang untukmu, Kyle."

Kyle tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Senyumnya sumigrah, amat bahagia bisa bertemu Michaela. Terlebih ia datang untuknya. _Khusus_ untuknya.

"Apa kau datang untuk mengubah jawabanmu?"

Michaela tersenyum, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke laut yang tak berujung.

"Entahlah …" jawab Michaela. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke sini, Kyle."

"Termasuk untuk melihat wajahku?"

Michaela kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyle. Senyumnya semakin terulas lembut. "Mungkin itu bisa disebut alasan."

Senyum Kyle makin lebar. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tak keberatan hidup bersama gadis yang kucintai sekalipun dia sudah menjadi arwah."

Michaela tepekur mendengarnya. Ia mengejapkan mata, sebelum ia kembali mengulas senyum. Kali ini senyum yang pahit.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kyle," ucapnya. "Karena aku tak akan lama berada di sini."

"Kupikir kau ingin lebih lama menyaksikan _semua ini_."

"Aku bisa melihatnya di surga nanti."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Cukup lama. Hanya debur ombak yang mengisi di antara mereka, mengisi keheningan dan jarak yang terbentang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Kyle berucap demikian. Michaela kembali mengejapkan matanya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku berada di sini lebih lama, Kyle?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Sesaat wajah Kyle berubah sendu. "Karena … _**aku mencintaimu**_."

Ucapan Kyle begitu tulus, membuat Michaela tak bisa mengusir perasaan bergemuruh di hatinya. Perasaan haru, perasaan yang menyelubunginya hingga sesak di dada. Kilau-kilau cahaya memancar mengelilingi tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan naik menuju langit. Sebentar lagi ia akan lenyap. Ia akan segera pergi dari hadapan Kyle, pria yang telah mencintainya setulus hati.

 _ **"Padahal aku tidak mencintaimu …"**_

Pernyataan yang pahit. Namun Kyle tetap mengulas senyum, menyaksikan sosok Michaela yang perlahan berbaur dengan cahaya di angkasa.

"Aku tahu …" bisiknya. " _ **Tapi aku … akan selalu mencintaimu**_."

 _Ya, memang tidak ada caranya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu begitu cerah. Hangat. Mentari masih belum berada di atas kepala. Awan-awan berarak lembut, putih bagaikan _marshmallow_. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk bekerja di hari yang cerah ini.

Namun Germaine tidak suka berleha-leha—kecuali saat ia minum _sake_ , tentu saja. Pagi-pagi ia sudah di dapur, memasak sup entah apa yang dilihat saja sudah tidak meyakinkan. Sup jamur, barangkali. Semoga rasanya cukup pantas untuk mengganjal perut para penghuni rumah kayu di tengah hutan itu.

"Chartette." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memanggil teman masa kecilnya yang hilang entah ke mana. "Tolong bawakan kayu bakar lagi kemari."

"Aku sudah membawakannya."

Mendadak Allen muncul di dapur bersama Chartette, menenteng kayu bakar yang sudah ia potong-potong dulu sebelumnya. Chartette melirik Allen di sampingnya, senyum-senyum melihat penampilan Allen yang kotor dan acak-acakan.

"Oh, kerja bagus." Germaine memuji Allen. "Taruh saja di sini."

Sementara Allen menghampiri Germaine dan menaruh kayu bakar di dekat kakinya, Chartette menaruh sekeranjang buah ceri di atas meja. "Yang ini sudah selesai." Ia berkacak pinggang, tersenyum memuji hasil kerjanya sendiri. "Ah … aku belum mandi. Kakak, aku pergi dulu menimba air, ya."

"Oh, hati-hati," ujar Germaine dari jauh. "Jangan lupa bawakan bagian untuk Allen juga, ya."

"Eeehh?" Chartette menolehkan kepala dan bersungut-sungut. "Menimba air untuk mandi dua orang itu berat, tahu."

"Ah, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," sela Allen tak enak hati.

Chartette memandang Allen, kemudian mengulas senyum. "Tenang saja. Akan kuambilkan, kok. Kakak, sarapan harus sudah siap saat aku selesai mandi, ya."

"Bagianmu akan kuhabiskan kalau kau terlalu lama, Chartette," tanggap Germaine tak acuh. Chartette memilih tidak menanggapi. Ia sudah menjauh meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa dua buah ember.

Allen memerhatikan Germaine yang sedang memasukkan beberapa potong kayu bakar ke tungku, kemudian mengaduk-aduk sup yang ia buat. Sejenak Allen ragu untuk bicara, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri, mengajak bicara Germaine yang beberapa puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Anu …" ucap Allen terbata. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Germaine menoleh, mengejap matanya bingung, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini cukup, Allen. Duduklah di sana. Kita akan makan."

Allen hanya bisa menurut. Ia melangkah gontai dan duduk di kursi makan. Germaine segera menyuguhkan semangkuk sup untuk Allen. Allen memandang sup itu. Bau sup yang khas tercium dari hidungnya.

"Sepertinya masakanmu dari dulu tak berubah, Germaine."

Germaine meminum supnya tak acuh. "Jangan asal bicara. Chartette saja suka masakanku."

"Itu karena lidahnya aneh."

"Kau rindu dipukul Chartette rupanya."

Allen tersenyum kecut. Diambilnya jamur dengan sendok, kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut. Terlalu asin, pikirnya. Masakan Germaine memang tidak ada yang beres.

"Hei, Germaine …" Allen membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka lama terdiam. "Kenapa kau … mengingkari janjimu waktu itu?"

.

.

.

 _"Mari kita pergi, Allen."_

Duk! _Allen terkejut ketika Germaine tiba-tiba memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Kesadarannya langsung melayang. Ia seketika ambruk di lantai._

 _"Kita akan pergi … ke tempat yang jauh."_

 _Lorong penjara bawah itu tampak begitu sepi. Germaine memeriksa sekelilingnya dari balik pintu dengan hati-hati. Setelah yakin aman, ia membopong Allen di bahunya, kemudian kabur melalui pintu belakang yang sengaja tak dikunci._

 _Chartette sudah menunggu di hutan yang berada di samping istana, lengkap dengan kereta kuda milik Kyle. Germaine menyerahkan Allen ke Chartette, memintanya untuk menunggu di luar istana. Chartette pun membawa kereta kuda bersama Allen yang pingsan di dalamnya, sementara Germaine kembali untuk menjadikan keberadaannya sebagai alibi._

 _Karena itu, tak ada yang menduga bahwa sang tahanan diculik oleh sang eksekutornya sendiri._

 _Semua orang memang marah. Germaine tahu, namun ia tidak peduli._

 _Biarlah sang putri yang asli kabur. Biarlah eksekusi itu tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Yang penting adiknya harus tetap hidup._

 _ **Allen Avadonia, adik yang sangat ia sayangi, harus tetaplah hidup.**_

.

.

.

Germaine termenung mengingatnya. Ia kembali meminum supnya sebelum menjawab.

"Apa aku memang menjanjikanmu sesuatu?" Germaine masih bersikap tak acuh. "Aku tak pernah ingat menjanjikan apapun padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kusebut kau berbohong."

Kata-kata Allen memang tajam.

Tetapi Germaine tidak merasa tersakiti. Ia justru menatap Allen dengan pandangan teduh, membuat Allen sesaat terlena.

"Itu balasan atas semua kebohonganmu selama ini."

Sekakmat. Allen merasakan dirinya terpojok. Digenggamnya sendok dengan erat. Sup jamurnya belum ia sentuh lagi.

"Bukankah … kau harusnya membenciku?"

Germaine menyuapkan jamurnya ke mulut terlebih dahulu. "Harusnya aku memang membencimu," sahutnya. "Tapi Ayah melarangku."

"Ayah tak akan melarang."

"Kalaupun Ayah memang tidak melarang …" Germaine kembali menatap Allen, tersenyum. " _Hati kecilku yang melarang._ "

Allen terperangah. Ditundukkannya kepala dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Eh?" Germaine menjauhkan sedikit mangkuk sup dari wajahnya.

"Atas dasar apa …" Allen berucap terbata. "… sampai hati kecilmu melarangmu begitu?"

"Hm …" Germaine meletakkan supnya dan menopang dagunya di mejanya. Sendoknya sengaja ia tak keluarkan dari mulutnya. Germaine pura-pura berpikir, namun Allen sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

" _Atas dasar cinta …_ "

Bola mata Allen membulat.

"Cinta sebagai kakak dan adik …" Germaine menoleh, mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya dan tersenyum tipis. _ **"… atau mungkin sebagai sepasang kekasih."**_

Allen terperangah.

"Lupakan. Itu tak mungkin terjadi." Germaine membereskan peralatan makannya dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan menghampiri baskom yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Allen. "Aku seharusnya mencari pasangan yang seumuranku, bukan anak-anak seperti kau—"

 _Grep._

Allen menarik ujung belakang baju Germaine, membuat Germaine menghentikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Germaine …" ujar Allen pelan. Ia masih duduk di kursinya, tak berani menatap Germaine. "Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Michaela, tapi …" Jeda sejenak. Allen mengangkat kepala. " _ **Aku juga menyayangimu.**_ "

Mendengarnya membuat Germaine tak mampu berkedip, terpana. Tak disangka ia mendengarnya dari mulut seorang Allen, adik angkatnya, yang kini ia pandang lebih dari seorang adik angkat. Tanpa sadar Germaine menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum kecil yang mengandung sejuta kebahagiaan.

"Senang mendengarnya." Germaine menepuk kepala Allen, mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Kita lihat sampai kau dewasa. Semoga aku belum terlalu tua untuk berada di altar pernikahan."

Germaine meletakkan mangkuknya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Allen. Allen tak berkedip memandangnya sampai punggung Germaine menghilang. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyum geli, namun bercampur rasa senang yang akan membawanya ke hari-hari yang baru, hari-hari bersama Germaine sampai ia sudah cukup dikatakan dewasa olehnya.

 _Ah, ia sudah tidak sabar menantikannya._

" **Aku terima tantanganmu … Germaine."**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Let this thousand-year vow echo to the place where you are …"**_

– _ **The**_ _ **Wooden Girl ~Thousand-Year Wiegenlied~**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Author's Note: Akhirnya selesai juga. Selesai! Semoga kalian suka. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong_ review.

.

 _Salam,_

 _aia masanina_


End file.
